


Just As Venomous

by Narroch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narroch/pseuds/Narroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smaller Medusa is still just as venomous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in '09 on fanfiction.net. Moved it over here to save it from the Purge of Filth.

Stein dimly wonders how all of this is affecting little Rachel.

If he were to cut open her skull right now, would he be able to see the neural scarring with his naked eye? Because no normal little girl would even be able to conjure up _nightmares_ about what she is being forced to do now. The train of thought careens off its tracks as the vectors tighten around his limbs, as if to remind him to stay focused, stay in the present moment. Even though he has wanted this for weeks now, ever since he kissed the snake and then danced in her bloody rain, the madness still tugs his mind in many directions making it difficult to focus on what he really wants right now. And he _knows_ he wants this. Despite everything else in his life that was once solid and real with clean cut edges dissolving into the misty musings of madness, he knows with a delightful clarity that he _wants_ this.

He _aches_ for it.

He is held immobile as Medusa delicately engulfs him with her small borrowed mouth, that part of him just as stitched and explored as the rest of his body (though it still managed to keep a secret from him). A groan is pulled from his lips and his restrained hips try to buck up into that warmth. He never knew he could react like this because of a child, and he has enough wherewithal to feel vaguely disgusted with himself. But the feeling quickly melts away just like all his other logical thoughts.

This is no child.

Despite the traces of baby fat still clinging to her fingers and the cherubic roundness of her face, no child could ever hope to imitate her possessive demonic leer, or the way she manipulates her tongue (long, sharp, _cutting_ ), or the absolute unapologetic forwardness of her hands as she grips his balls and pulls down hard.

This is a woman, and an evil witch human at that, and someone he already killed once. A smaller Medusa, still just as venomous.

The thought turns Stein on even more. He tugs against the vectors, suddenly wanting to use his hands to force her head deeper, wanting to cut her and watch the gossamer membrane snap as he peels skin from flesh, wanting to find another hole (or make a new one) and use that to finish so he can watch her face fully as it happens...

But they are just idle musings, his warped mind reeling off recommendations in spasms of reckless insanity. The reality is much better.

Medusa finally pulls back, leaving him glistening and bleeding and _aching_. Her mouth twitches, elongates, until it becomes a smile wide enough to display the full extent of her vindictive sadism.

"Vector Arrows," Medusa murmurs as her smile pulls back even farther to reveal sharpened teeth.

The dark sinuous matter shoots out to join the vectors already holding him down, but instead of attaching to his spread-eagle limbs, they begin wrapping and squirming around his arousal. Stein cries out in shock; the vectors are cold and hard, sharp and unfeeling. The damage done by Medusa's tongue is eclipsed by the slicing edges of the arrows.

But despite the pain, or maybe because of it, Stein still can't stop himself from trying to buck up into the stimulation. Even he can tell just how deeply his madness runs when he can not even distinguish between pain and pleasure. He knows he should be concerned by this, but the tenuous idea is lost once he feels an arrow prod at his opening, hovering close like a patient lover.

Medusa just stands there, her feet planted on either side of his writhing hips, arms crossed smugly across her flat chest, venomous delight glittering in her amber eyes. He moans as the arrow pushes unhesitatingly forward, the motion meant equally for both entering and slicing.

His eyes roll back and he spasms as the cutting edge drags over his prostate; his release streaked with red and it sizzles as it splatters across her vectors.

Medusa pads forward, placing a bare foot on Steins chest as he heaves for breath, as his eyes dart frantically, unseeing, about the room.

"Stein, you are mine," she says as the vectors all tighten to a fever pitch.

He giggles softly in reply.


End file.
